Cuddly Moshlings
Not to be confused with Moshi Monsters Plush Toys. Cuddly Moshlings are cuddly toy items of Moshlings in Moshi Monsters that are mainly obtainable by Secret Codes found with the Moshi Monsters Plush Toys merchandise. Codes *Cuddly Kissy: FIZZING *Cuddly Peppy: BLEURGH, 2COOL4SCHOOL *Cuddly Big Bad Bill: MOSHI310 *Cuddly I.G.G.Y.: MUNCH *Cuddly Cherry Bomb: CH3RRY99 *Cuddly Ecto: SUNNYTWEET *Cuddly Pooky: DINOPARTY Stores *Ecto - Paws 'N' Claws *Cutie Pie - Paws 'N' Claws *Lady Meowford - Paws 'N' Claws *General Fuzuki - Paws 'N' Claws *Cherry Bomb - Bizarre Bazaar List of Cuddly Moshlings Beasties Obtainable via an exclusive secret code from Moshling Plush Toys in Moshi Monsters Cuddly Humphrey.png| Cuddly Humphrey Cuddly Jeepers.png| Cuddly Jeepers Cuddly Shishi.png| Cuddly ShiShi Cuddly Burnie.png| Cuddly Burnie Birdies Obtainable via an exclusive secret code from Moshling Plush Toys in Moshi Monsters Cuddly DJQuack.png| Cuddly DJ Quack Cuddly Profpurplex.png| Cuddly Prof. Purplex Cuddly Peppy.png| Cuddly Peppy Cuddly Tiki.png| Cuddly Tiki Dinos Obtainable via an exclusive secret code from Moshling Plush Toys in Moshi Monsters Cuddly Snookums.png| Cuddly Snookums Cuddly Pooky.png| Cuddly Pooky Cuddly Doris.png| Cuddly Doris Cuddly Gurgle.png| Cuddly Gurgle Fishies Obtainable via an exclusive secret code from Moshling Plush Toys in Moshi Monsters Cuddly Stanley.png| Cuddly Stanley Cuddly Blurp.png| Cuddly Blurp Cuddly Cali.png| Cuddly Cali Cuddly Fumble.png| Cuddly Fumble Fluffies Obtainable via exclusive secret codes from Moshling Plush Toys Cuddly Dipsy.png| Cuddly Dipsy Cuddly Honey.png| Cuddly Honey Cuddly Flumpy.png| Cuddly Flumpy Cuddly IGGY.png| Cuddly IGGY Foodies Obtainable via exclusive secret codes from Moshling Plush Toys Cuddly Hansel.png| Cuddly Hansel Cuddly Coolio.png| Cuddly Coolio Cuddly Cutie Pie.png| Cuddly Cutie Pie Cuddly Oddie.png| Cuddly Oddie Kitties Obtainable via exclusive secret codes from Moshling Plush Toys Cuddly Purdy.png| Cuddly Purdy Cuddly Gingersnap.png| Cuddly Gingersnap Cuddly Lady Meowford.png| Cuddly Lady Meowford Cuddly Waldo.png| Cuddly Waldo Legends *Mrs Snoodle Plush Ninjas Obtainable via exclusive secret codes from Moshling Plush Toys Cuddly Chop Chop.png| Cuddly Chop Chop Cuddly Sooki-yaki.png| Cuddly Sooki-Yaki Cuddly Shelby.png| Cuddly Shelby Cuddly General Fuzuki.png| Cuddly General Fuzuki Noisies *Cuddly Cherry Bomb Ponies Obtainable via exclusive secret codes from Moshling Plush Toys Cuddly Angel.png| Cuddly Angel Cuddly Priscilla.png| Cuddly Priscilla Cuddly Mrsnoodle.png| Cuddly Mr. Snoodle Cuddly Gigi.png| Cuddly Gigi Puppies Unobtainable Cuddly Fifi.png| Cuddly Fifi Cuddly Mcnulty.png| Cuddly McNulty Cuddly Whitefang.png| Cuddly White Fang Cuddly Scamp.png| Cuddly Scamp Spookies Obtainable mostly from stores in Moshi Monsters. (Ecto functions as a wall decor item) Cuddly Squidge.png| Cuddly Squidge Cuddly Kissy.png| Cuddly Kissy Cuddly Ecto.png| Cuddly Ecto Cuddly Bigbadbill.png| Cuddly Big Bad Bill Worldies Unobtainable Cuddly Rocky.png| Cuddly Rocky Cuddly Liberty.png| Cuddly Liberty Cuddly Miniben.png| Cuddly Mini Ben Cuddly Cleo.png| Cuddly Cleo Obtainable 'Stores' 'Free Coded' Other Expired coded or with description without being sold. Gallery Cuddly Cherry Bomb.png Mrs Snoodle Plush.png Furnando Plushie.png Trivia *This is one of the few coded items that has a description, which indicates that it may have been originally intended to have been sold. **Cutie Pie also has expired codes, CUPCAKE12 and QUACKATTACK39, but they are still available in Paws 'N' Claws. Category:Cuddly Moshlings Category:Cuddly Toys Category:Coded Items Category:Paws 'N' Claws